


The Lifes of Commander Wehner

by Lunetta_The_Wind_Godess, Timelady31



Series: Khan and the high Admirals [1]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Sherlock Holmes Is Khan Noonien Singh, Star Trek: Into Darkness, Star Trek: TOS
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-12
Updated: 2013-08-12
Packaged: 2017-12-23 06:54:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/923296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunetta_The_Wind_Godess/pseuds/Lunetta_The_Wind_Godess, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Timelady31/pseuds/Timelady31
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a Collection of Scenes based on the Star Trek Into Darkness Movie. Commander Wehner lives through her Life with the Love to two Admirals and an unearthly beautiful Human from the Past.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Head of Starfleet

**Author's Note:**

> I could never have done it without my Betareader & Co Author, thank you so much Lunetta !

“You simply cannot give her a ring; I’ve claimed that right before either of you.” Admiral Marcus snapped. He was very irate, but it was doing when he shared what was his with the other Admiral.

“I want her…” Pike stated. His silver gaze became threatening.  
Marcus wasn’t about to let her go.

“I found her when she was just an officer!” He retorted, “In front of her very crew.” He was showing off now. Pike’s gaze narrowed.

“I believe we’ve reached an opposition, haven’t we?” Pike stated.  
“Indeed.” Marcus said.  
“Shall we ask her who she wants?” Pike asked.

“She’ll know…” Marcus snapped. He wanted her for himself, but in the heat of the moment, he’d shared her.  
She was his…

“Miss Wegner, if ever passed with the… opportunity to choose a partner… Should you find it difficult?” Marcus asked.

The officer remained quiet, afraid to answer, yet hoped somehow the punishment would be better, but she didn’t see him rewarding her with such a thing.  
Marcus said nothing as he quietly walked down the corridor to his office where the other Admiral waited.

“She doesn’t know…” He admitted quietly.  
“Hmm…” Pike answered, one of his long ears twitched.

“Would you share her even if I didn’t offer a ring?” Pike asked.  
“Yes.” Marcus knew his gorgeous officer had many kinks in the bedroom, but if he knew her the most, she’d love to have more than one partner on a continual basis.  
“A collar…” Admiral Pike stated.

“Seems unconventional, but she’d wear it.” Marcus seemed a bit more satisfied. He knew here when she was innocent and he had taken her first.  
He’d always have that… before anyone else ever could. He’d opened her world… and her legs.

“Wegner!” He shouted, she was there at the double.  
“Y… yes?” She mumbled, being coy, yet held a sense of fear as well.

Marcus stalked around her, like a panther. He knew what must be done now.  
“We’re doing a ceremony… I will be in your quarters this evening.” Marcus ordered.  
“Yes Sir.” Officer Wegner responded. Pike watched her go, almost tripping on her way.  
*********************************************************** 

Before long, Victoria couldn’t handle it. She knew that her Admirals were up to something, but she couldn’t place it. When she made it up to her quarters of the USS Vengeance, there was a message on her PADD:

Dear Miss Wegner, I hope you choose to make yourself very presentable, clothing not required…  
-Marcus

Her eyes widened as she read the message. There was little she could do, but she knew she had to do it. Since she couldn’t really wear anything, she thought she ought to make herself presentable. 

She gazed near her mirror and started to dig through some of her makeup. There was a dark green bag which held her best in show makeup.  
It was perfect. She rummaged through it and found the black and silver makeup along with her red lipstick.  
It was over dramatic and she knew this is exactly what her Admiral wanted. 

“Yes…” She whispered to herself. Since clothing was optional, she knew herself enough that she wouldn’t be wearing anything when she made it past the elevator. She swiped the ebony black eye shadow along her eyelid then brought up the deep silver along her brow line and finalizing with deep black lashes, long enough to tickle the Admiral’s cheek if she got close enough, she knew she would. 

“Almost done…” She added a pale sheen of powder to bring up the look of her black smoky eyes and brushed a deep blood red lipstick across her lower lip.  
A resounding smack echoed through the air. She smiled as she dabbed a light drop of perfume on her neckline, shoulders, back of her neck, and her wrists.  
She looked up and it was entrancing. She was a dominant vixen, ready for her master. 

Except for one thing… her hair... it was a wreck. She leaned up and flipped it back and turned on her curling iron. New devices had been made where they alter hair, but it all seemed too plastic and artificial to her. She preferred it the old fashioned way. Once it was heated enough, she pulled it through the ends of her hair, curling the ends. After enough coverage, they were bouncy and into place. 

She slid out of her blue dress and into nothing. She made her way and considered a lacy bra and panties, but then decided no… She didn’t need them.  
Once she made her way down to the elevator, the Admiral was waiting for her; a large black satin dress with red lace trim rested in his palms.  
It couldn’t be happening, but it was.

She stepped towards him, fully nude because he dared her, now she knew why.  
As easy as it was to run freely, she wanted to be captured by him more.

“Please…” He commanded, it wasn’t a question. She gracefully placed one leg into the dress and he was pulling it up over her form, fitted to perfection.  
“It’s perfect!” She exclaimed.

“I know.” Marcus proudly grinned. It didn’t take long for her to notice Pike within the same room, donning the same Admiral uniform as Marcus. They were in their most decorated attire, medals and awards covered their arms and five stars went across their shoulders. Wide brimmed hats were on both their heads.  
It was a marriage ceremony, but it was far from conventional.

“Come”, Pike commanded. He motioned a come-hither signal. He had a black leather collar with gold studded diamonds in his grasp. He placed it around her delicate neck and was in the process of latching it but he pulled it tightly against her skin. She moaned in protest but that only made him tighten his grip, leaving a pink mark.  
Marcus fashioned a leash from his pocket. He placed it on the clasp of her collar; even the leash had diamonds for Wegner. She had no choice but to follow the leader, yet she was enticed by how beautiful her clothing and even the collar. It could’ve cost as much as a new Enterprise. He pulled her into a type of dungeon. She gasped at the different torture devices in the vicinity. There were slings where one would be placed and get reamed and there were plenty of sashes and handcuffs. She glanced at the wall which held an assortment of whips, chains, and gags.

She wanted to feel and be nervous, but it was far too exciting for her. She felt Marcus tug on the leash, daring her further into the red lit room. It looked almost satanic, but she knew better. 

Before she made it near a pedestal, Pike came up behind her and ripped the back of the black wedding dress. Wegner gasped, she was about to protest, but her Admiral Marcus came up to her front. He grabbed the front of the dress and ripped the sheer front, exposing the true outfit underneath, her arms were bare, but underneath was a black leather corset that hugged her body in all the right ways.

Her backside was completely bare except for the thick leather straps along the back of her thighs.  
“Umm…” She mumbled as he watched her with silent heated eyes, leash in hand.

He swiped it across her thigh and she yelped, more in surprise than pain. 

She could feel the sharp pricks where the diamonds caught her skin; they were beautiful, yet lethal.  
Pike wasted no time as he pulled her chin back and fastened a black leather gag in her red painted mouth.

“Beautiful…” Marcus adored her and covered her lips, along with the device and smeared her red lipstick across the right side of her cheek.  
He pressed a palm against her front, just against a thigh. He slapped her hard and left a bright handprint; she didn’t yelp this time because she was anticipating this now. His palm went higher until he felt a wetness between her legs.

“Oh you are so ready aren’t you?” Marcus gave a sly grin. He got to work quickly.

He leaned her against a large black slab of leather, but the cold made Wegner jump. This only encouraged Marcus, bringing her level with him, but he took her ankles and Pike put clamps around them, exposing her entire center.

“Oh…” She uttered as Marcus smiled devilishly. His cock penetrated her in one swift movement. “Fits nicely, doesn’t it?” Marcus uttered under his breath. Her body welcomed his intrusion as he began to thrust deep and slow. Pike came up behind her and began working her other hole with his digits.

“Oh!” Wegner shuddered, she was a virgin back there.

“Not for long”, Pike grinned. In addition to his transformation he gained the ability to read minds as well. He would know if she faked it….  
Christopher smiled at her as he stretched her to three fingers; even Marcus felt Pike’s digits, which only increased the pleasure for him. He whacked her again on the thighs and she jumped, but didn’t move too far since the clamps kept her place. 

She wriggled as Pike stretched her until he was able to get four fingers in, even Marcus was impressed. Pike growled and then let out a hiss as he pressed into her heat, even Marcus had to pause so he could get in.

“Oh God…” She mumbled against the gag, barely audible as Pike slowly pressed all the way in. 

“No… Not God… Me.” Marcus ordered as he grabbed her chin and forced her gaze at him.

She could only nod as both men picked up the pace. Repeated whacks hit her thighs until deep pink marks decorated her thighs and cheeks, bare and raw as Pike’s claws ran over them. She jumped and her brown curls bounced as Marcus lifted her hips. 

“Fuck!” He shouted, losing his composure for a moment. His elite officer hat slipped off to the left just slightly. He was close, but he needed her there with him, Pike wasn’t far behind.

He drove in deep, making her pant with each thrust.

He could feel her body quivering, physically milking him, warning him of her closeness. She clenched him in ecstasy and rode the thick lengths. Her body gave before both of thiers did. She felt her own liquid circle the cocks and milk them deep inside. Marcus rocked into her hips as he came hard. His hips hit her with force. “Oh…Fuck!!” he yelled in satisfaction. He smacked her ass in approval. Pike was ready to go too. Seeing both of them get off made him impossibly hard. 

He pounded her ass with the force of a Romulan. “Give it to me Wegner!” he growled at her. His seed filled her like no other… 

She gasped as both men took a step back to admire their work. Sirens began wailing. Both men looked up at the Comm in surprise. They dressed immediately, almost at an inhuman speed and left Wegner safe in the dungeon room, and took to the elevator to find the source of the commotion.  
Wegner was left to fix herself up. She didn’t get far when she met the very being responsible for the distress signal…  
“My..my..my aren’t you a dirty girl..”, he said. She turned to meet the gaze of the most surreal supernatural blue eyes. They were pale and cold like the tint of his flesh. She turned to run and was caught mid step in a bruising grip. “ah ah now now, miss we have to care of this now don’t we?” he asked cruelly as he pressed his unbelievably hardened member in her face.

She cried out in desperation but to no avail. “already stretched for me?” Khan asked. It was Khan who now held her in place with his gaze, as if he dared her to move. He dragged her to the objects in the room. He placed her in a sling and turned her away from him so her eyes couldn’t meet his. He invaded her body with quick thrusts. He panted fast and hard moving with an inhuman speed. His hands met her nipples and he pinched them to pink perfection. She squirmed in his grip fighting it. The tinge of pain mixed with pleasure took her higher. His thickness filled her all the way she almost couldn’t take the girth.  
Khan moaned into her, she was lucky she could even please him. a mere human woman of this ability was nearly impossible to find. She threw her head back and gasped as her body convulsed a second time. Khan grinned devilishly at his work. He opened his mouth and bit her on the neck as he came himself  
Uttering not a word his teeth bit down marking her as he filled her, he pulled out and it ran down her legs in streams. 

He kissed her and said “Till we meet again…” Khan smiled but not before she heard a loud click and felt cool metal against her wrist.

A slave bracelet…

She now had three owners: Admiral Marcus, Admiral Pike and… Khan.

She had the equivalence of three pieces of jewelry that meant a bond similar to marriage, but it ran far deeper than that. She was taken out of the sling and turned around, cared for by Marcus. He didn’t allow the other two to help her, he felt it was solely his duty. He removed the gag and but balm on her wounds, mostly her thighs, and even gave her an ice pack. 

She hadn’t been expecting this courtesy, but Admiral Marcus didn’t want to break her, she had a lifetime to go as the First Officer of his ship.


	2. Admirals don't die!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Commander Wehner comes into contact with the legendary Admiral Pike and she seems to like him more then Marcus.

They just returned from their latest Mission on Nibiru and now were called for Report to the Office of Admiral Pike. She knew the Captain was easy around his Mentor but she had only heard of him in Legends and was as such not prepared for what awaited her. As they were in the Office the Admiral was clearly not in a good Mood. She stood behind her Captain playing the obedient first Officer and watched Kirk getting it from the Admiral. Wilest that was happening she took her time to observe him: She could not guess his Age but he was sexy with his short grey Hair and a Face that demanded Obedience from everyone around him. She heard much about the great Admiral but this was even better. She could hear him of his Injury with her Power easy and when the Situation presented itself she would do so. Taken away by her Thoughts she did not know that Admiral Pike wanted also talk to her and snapped her out of her Observation.

"Commander Wehner what you thinking to this Mission?" he asked her. She swallowed hard as his Voice hit her and gave her Thoughts to it which was not easy cus if she tells the Truth she would stab her Captain in the Back. But if she did not tell it right the Admiral would find out and she would be punished for violating the Rules of Starfleet and maybe being send to Admiral Marcus, Head of Starfleet himself. So she decided to tell the Truth as this was the lesser Evil. Satisfied with the Report Admiral Pike released both. 

Outside her Captain, who now would be send back to the Academy was not happy and made that clearly known. They both went into a Pub and she knew Kirk would get drunk beyond Repair tonight. A wile later she felt someone in the Back of her and turned only to find the ever present Admiral. The Closeness made her shiver and it did not get unnoticed by both of the Men."They gave her back to me, the Enterprise", the Admiral said. Kirk congratulated him and Commander Wehner said nothing."Watch out for the first Officer though" Kirk said with a killing Look towards her." I bet Commander Wehner will not be a Problem to me, isn't that right Commander?" He looked her so deep into the Eyes that she thought he saw into her Soul."No Admiral of course not, I will try my very best to serve you and Starfleet." Kirk thought now she turned Whore for the Admiral and went out of the Pub leaving them two behind.

Later all the senior Commands had a Meeting about some Guy called John Harrison in the main Meeting room. She gave her Thoughts to it as the Light in the blue Room turned pinkish and she knew who it was. "Clear the Room", she shouted but before any of them could react the Room was filled with Gunfire and all seemed to drop like Flies. The only ones who were still alive were Admiral Marcus and her. Admiral Pike was on the Floor still alive but wounded heavily. Now was the Time to heal him she thought and dragged him to a Chair to put him upright. She put her left Hand over his Face and said in a soothing Voice:" Relax Sir I attempted to heal you of everything you got." In about 5 Minutes he was his normal self again without his Handicap he had before. The Admiral tried to make sense of what happened but decided later she would give him all the Answers when they were on the Ship on route to catch Harrison. After receiving final Instructions from Admiral Marcus and having loaded with 72 special Torpedos, the Enterprise settled off towards the klingon Home world of "Cronos". When Commander Wehner had free time she heard the doorbell and allowed the Person in. She shivered as she saw it was Admiral Pike. He came to demand Answers to the healing Situation." Commander Wehner I want to know how you could heal me. And I will not go before I am satisfied." She went back a few Steps till she hit the Wall but he followed her and pined her to the Wall with his own Body. With one strong Hand he pined her Hands over her Head and made it clear to hold them there. He ravished her Mouth with possessive Kisses and let his Tongue swirl around in her Mouth. She moaned into his Mouth as her Lips become bruised and his Hands went down her Body, removing every Piece of Clothing on the Way. When he was finished disrobing her he did the same with himself so they both being nude now.


End file.
